


A Study of Derek's Loft

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, multiple rounds, sex all over the loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Stiles said from the floor. Cora looked down from the dinner table as Stiles tossed a paper ball into the air. “I have an idea,” Stiles continued.</p><p>“What’s your idea?” Scott asked from the couch, turning another page in his book.</p><p>“I think we should have sex all over the loft.” Stiles caught his paper ball and turned his head to grin at the both of them. “Come on, what do you say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Derek's Loft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weavesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavesunlight/gifts).



“So,” Stiles said from the floor. Cora looked down from the dinner table as Stiles tossed a paper ball into the air. “I have an idea,” Stiles continued.

“What’s your idea?” Scott asked from the couch, turning another page in his book.

“I think we should have sex all over the loft.” Stiles caught his paper ball and turned his head to grin at the both of them. “Come on, what do you say?”

“No.” Cora turned back to her rice, shoveling a forkful into her mouth. It was properly fluffy and she chewed. “Maybe on the couch, but not all over.”

“All over,” Stiles said as he sat straight. “It would be really fun. And hot. Come on, covering the entire loft with us?”

“What is it with you and trying to make the loft yours?” Scott asked, looking over the top of his book. “We all live here, not just you. Maybe us werewolves don’t want to smell sex all over the loft.”

“It stinks,” Cora added. “I know most humans like the smell—“

“Not really,” Stiles said.

“But,” Cora continued, glaring at Stiles, “it’s actually like being sprayed with a skunk for us.”

“Exactly,” Stiles said with a grin. “That way Derek won’t be able to go anywhere without smelling us.”

“I’m not dealing with your need to one up my brother today,” Cora said as she finished her rice. She looked over to the caldero and back at Scott. “Is there enough rice for me to have more?”

“Of course,” Scott said as he turned back to his book. “I made enough for all of us.”

“Guys,” Stiles whined, “I’m being serious. Can we at least have sex on one place and see how it goes? Maybe the smell won’t be so bad, since it’s your own sex smell.”

“It is,” Scott said.

“Maybe one place,” Cora said at the same time. Stiles beamed at Cora and turned his smile to Scott. Cora fixed her eyes on Scott as well and he continued to read, turning each page with deliberate slowness. Cora’s eyes fastened on his fingers and Stiles licked his lips. Scott looked over at them and snapped his book shut.

“You two really want to make the entire loft stink, huh?” he asked. Stiles nodded as Cora shook her head.

“Just one place,” Cora said, throwing her fork at Stiles. “Sex smells really bad, Stiles.”

“But it’s fun,” Stiles shot back as he caught the fork. “Also, I’m pretty sure that Scott is wearing the underwear that we chose for him.” He grinned as Cora’s head snapped up and she looked at Scott. “Oh, and Cora’s wearing the underwear we picked out for her, Scott.”

Scott and Cora exchanged a glance and Scott placed his book on the coffee table. “You planned this out, didn’t you?” Scott asked and Stiles lifted his shoulders into a shrug. He was artfully disinterested in the way Cora was eyeing Scott, her eyes focusing on his crotch. Scott was staring at her chest and, as if on a silent cue, they looked over at Stiles.

“The real question,” Scott began.

“…is if you are wearing the underwear we picked out for you?” Cora finished. Stiles shrugged at them, running his fingers along the tines of the fork. Scott and Cora rose, their very movements predatory. Stiles watched them move with all of the grace they had cultivated under the full moons when they ran together and he had to take a huge breath as a huge wave of arousal hit him. He dropped the fork to the floor as they stopped before him.

Scott’s eyes were red, running over him with a predator’s want. Cora was licking her lips, eyes gold and watching Scott, waiting for him to make the first move. Stiles reacted first, grasping Scott’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Scott’s lips parting almost in surprise and Stiles pushed his tongue out to lick Scott’s lower lip and then into Scott’s mouth. Stiles reached out and grabbed Cora’s wrist, tugging her forward with a raised eyebrow.

Cora kneeled down behind Scott, running her hands along his ass and pulling down his pants. “You are wearing them,” she said, her tone reverent as she ran a finger along the top of the panties. Scott turned from Stiles and Stiles grunted, moving his lips to Scott’s neck. Scott pulled Cora onto the couch and kissed her, his hands pushing up under her shirt. Stiles shoved his hands down Cora’s pants and onto her ass to pull her closer.

“Wait,” Cora said and Scott pulled away. Stiles pulled his hands out of her pants and she shook her head. “No, I just mean, there’s not enough room on the couch.”

“We can make it work,” Stiles said. He looked around before gesturing at the ground. “If you sit on the couch, Scott can eat you out, and I can rim him.” He beamed and Cora and Scott exchanged yet another glance. “You got any better ideas?”

“No,” Cora said and Stiles slid off the couch. “I’m just annoyed that I don’t get to take advantage of the fact that Scott is wearing panties for us today.”

“So, do you want to rim him then?” Stiles asked and Cora grinned down at him. Her fingers ruffled through his hair and she slid down to the floor and crooked her finger at Scott. He slunk off the couch, eyes dark as Cora pulled him close by his shirt and kissed him.

“Is that okay with you?” she asked when she pulled away. “You give Stiles the best blowjob of his life, and I rim you until you’re so hard you can barely think?”

“Sure, but why are we on the cold floor?” Scott said. Cora and Stiles looked down at him and he grinned at them, brushing his hair off of his face. There was a mischievous glint in Scott’s eyes and he pulled himself back onto the couch. Stiles and Cora watched Scott’s muscles bunch and Stiles licked his lips. “The couch is big enough for all of us to be on at once.”

He pulled Cora onto the couch and kissed her, his hands resting on her back. He moved his lips to her ear, looking over at Stiles with a grin. “Let’s put on a show,” he whispered in her ear and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“Hey, hey hey hey,” Stiles protested, moving forward. He ran his hand through Scott’s hair, tightening his fist and kissing Scott. Scott kissed back, his hand bunching up Stiles’ shirt. Cora’s lips pressed against Stiles’ neck and Stiles pushed his other hand up her shirt to touch her chest.

Scott and Cora pulled back and grinned at each other before divesting each other of their clothes. Scott kissed up Cora’s chest as his fingers fumbled with her bra. Stiles grumbled, pulling off his own clothes and throwing them at Scott and Cora.

“What?” Cora asked, her fingers tightening in Scott’s hair as he kissed down her center again. “We’re going to get to you,” she said. Stiles threw his boxers at her and she laughed, tilting her head. They sailed across the room and landed on the floor. Stiles left them there as Scott and Cora finished undressing, their clothes mixed in a pile on the floor.

Scott pressed one last kiss to Cora’s throat before turning to Stiles with a grin. Stiles sat up and grinned back, his hands reaching out to tangle in Scott’s hair. “Is that okay?” Stiles asked and Scott grinned.

“Yes,” he said and Stiles dragged Scott’s head down to in between his legs. Scott licked at Stiles’ cock and his breath hitched as Cora licked at his ass. Stiles tugged Scott’s head again and Scott chuckled, licking up the bottom of Stiles’ shaft before taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth. Stiles let his head loll backwards as he ran his fingers down Scott’s neck.

“You’re so good, Scotty,” he said and Scott hollowed his cheeks in response. Scott’s breath was hitching as Cora spread his ass and licked over his hole. Stiles hips pushed upward and Scott pressed him back down. “Sorry,” he said and Scott licked the head of Stiles’ cock.

Cora lifted her head and kissed up Scott’s back. “Be right back,” she murmured, slipping from the couch. Scott and Stiles watched her, their eyes on her ass, and Stiles’ cock twitched in Scott’s mouth.

“Well, come on man,” Stiles said, tugging a little on Scott’s hair. “Help me out.”

Scott chuckled and the vibrations shot up Stiles’ middle and he groaned, tilting his head back. Scott swirled his tongue around Stiles and pulled off for a moment. Stiles made a small sound, his head snapping up so he could stare at Scott. “What are you going? Don’t stop!”

“Relax,” Scott said. “I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to object to me adding a little teeth.”

“God, yeah, it’s fine, just hurry up,” Stiles said, grabbing Scott’s hair again. Scott grinned before taking Stiles’ cock into his mouth and adding the lightest touch of teeth. Stiles sank his fingers into the couch as Cora came back from upstairs, two tubes of lubes in her hands. She tossed one on Derek’s bed and brought the other over, putting some on her fingers. She eased back onto the bed and as Scott sucked at Stiles, she slid her finger into him.

Scott started, taking more of Stiles into his mouth and Stiles moaned. Cora continued to push her finger in and out and Scott’s head bobbed up and down on Stiles’ cock. Cora added another finger and started rimming Scott again and he moaned against Stiles, who moaned in response. Cora’s other hand went in between her legs and she was making the lewdest groans.

“God,” Stiles said, looking up at them. Scott paused, his saliva dripping on Stiles’ cock. Cora rested her chin on Scott’s back and lifted both of her eyebrows. “This is just really hot,” Stiles said, waving his hands. Cora rolled her eyes and her smile was lost as she went back to rimming Scott. Scott snorted and Stiles came into Scott’s mouth. Scott grunted, reaching for a few paper towels and spitting out into them.

“That’s it?” Cora asked and Scott turned to her and wrapped her into his arms. He whispered something in her ear as Stiles lounged, aftershocks still running up his body. She giggled and crawled over to Stiles, kissing up his body. Scott was behind her, settling on Stiles’ hips as Cora paused. Stiles looked at her and grinned, his hands finding her hips.

“Are you asking me to eat you out?” Stiles asked and Cora shifted her hips.

“Are you willing?” she asked. Scott was licking Stiles’ stomach and Stiles kissed the inside of Cora’s thigh.

“Very,” he assured her and she settled into his face with a happy sigh. He licked her and planted his hands on the inside of her thighs to keep her open. His next lick dragged along her clit and she moaned, her legs pressing against his hands. Scott was moving to kissing Cora and stroking her breasts with his thumbs. She moaned into Scott’s mouth, her hands tangling in Stiles’ hair and pulling him further into her. He went, pulling her even closer, pushing his tongue along her clit again. 

Cora began to ride Stiles’ face. He inserted a finger, slipping it into her and pumping it in and out of her body. She was moaning again and Scott was leaning down to kiss her chest, his hands spreading along Stiles’ chest. Cora came with a gasp, pressing down on Stiles’ face. He moved his nose out of the way so he could breathe. Scott pulled Cora off of him and wrapped his arms around her as little aftershocks went through her body. Finally they collapsed together and Stiles clambered out from under them and draped over them.

“Come on,” he said after awhile, slapping their backs. “We still have the rest of the apartment to go, and I know Scott didn’t actually get off. We can’t leave him like this, can we, Cora?”

“I’m fine,” Scott said but Cora pushed her hair back and kissed his temple.

“We can bring you off right here,” Cora said, glaring down at Stiles. “Why would we move somewhere else?”

“Because I know you two aren’t through, and neither am I.” Stiles stood and walked over to Derek’s bed, pressing his hand against it, leaning over so his admittedly small ass stuck out. He looked behind him and saw that Cora and Scott were exchanging glances.

“Come on,” Stiles said, holding out his arms as he sat on the bed. “I’ll eat you out again, Cora.”

“I’m not having sex on my brother’s bed. Now get off,” Cora said, crooking her finger. Stiles shook his head and lay back, his hand on his cock. Scott started to laugh, and he crossed the room and sat on the bed as well. He kissed Stiles, grasping the back of Stiles’ head. He pulled back for a second and Stiles leaned forward again and pressed their lips back together.

“We’ll just have to do it without you then,” Scott said when he pulled back again. Stiles kissed down Scott’s neck, lapping at the dip between Scott’s collarbones. Scott held out a hand and Cora ignored it. Stiles reached out and grabbed the lube with a grin. “Come on, Cora,” Scott said. “Derek can always get new sheets. And a new mattress.”

“And move out,” Stiles said, turning his head. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have this to ourselves?”

“We can’t pay for it,” Cora said, but she was looking at them. Stiles moved his tongue up the center of Scott’s chest, his hands playing around Scott’s sides. “We wouldn’t be able to sustain the rent,” she said, her eyes locked on Scott’s neck as he bared it for Stiles’ tongue and teeth.

“We’d figure it out,” Stiles said, turning his head. Scott ran his fingers along Stiles’ ass and cupped him. “Scott has a job, and you have whatever inheritance is owed you.”

“Which isn’t much,” Cora shot back but she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles reached out to her and she pushed his hand away. “If you’re going to engage in sexual activities on my brother’s bed, it’s going to be alone.” She tossed her hair behind her back and looked at the door. Stiles grinned and moved forward, pinning Scott to the bed.

“You heard her,” he said as he planted a line of kisses down towards Scott’s cock. “We’re going to have to do this alone, Scott. Want me to suck you off while you stay still and quiet like a good boy?”

“God, yes,” Scott said and Stiles grinned, his grip on Scott’s wrists tightening as he licked Scott’s cock. Cora was watching Stiles’ tongue, her eyes dark. Stiles took Scott into his mouth and Scott made a sound that had Stiles growing hard again. Scott’s back was arching and Stiles grasped Scott’s hips and pulled them closer. He deep throated Scott and Scott ripped the sheets with his claws.

“Hey,” Cora said, smacking Scott’s leg. Her hand stayed there, sliding towards Scott’s cock and Stiles’ mouth. “No ripping the bed sheets, guys. Who’s going to pay for that?”

“Derek will,” Scott managed to say before another moan cut off his words. Stiles bobbed his head up and down, toying with Scott’s balls as well. Cora moved forward, leaning her head down to kiss Scott, and he turned his head away. “Ah,” he said, pressing a finger to his lips with a little smile. “You said that we’d have to do it alone.”

Cora scowled and pulled back, slinking off of the bed to the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest as Stiles continued to suck Scott off. Scott stayed unmoving except for the occasional shift of his hips and the tightening of his fingers around Derek’s sheets. His orgasm hit him and he groaned, his hips coming off of the bed. Stiles took it, swallowing it and pulling off of Scott completely.

“It stinks in here,” Cora said. “At least you didn’t defile my brother’s bed too much.”

“I’m thinking we can—ah,” Stiles said as Scott sat up and began jerking Stiles off with slow, measured movements. Stiles jerked his hips when Scott stopped to open his mouth. They both grinned and Stiles moaned, his hips thrusting forward as he came all over Derek’s sheets.

“You guys are the worst!” Cora cried, jumping up to her feet and rushing to the bed. “Get off, get off, get off,” she said, pushing them to the floor. Stiles slithered down, still riding out his second orgasm. Scott laughed, kissing Cora’s cheek before helping her remove the sheets and dump them on the floor. “You better have not gotten the mattress dirty,” she muttered, leaning down to check on it.

“Relax about the bed,” Stiles said from the floor, staring at the ceiling. “I have a better idea anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Cora sniffed. “And what would that be?”

“A game of Stiles says!”

“Stiles says?” Cora asked and Scott looked over at her.

“It’s a thing he did before you got here,” Scott explained. “He’d direct me to do things while he watched when he was worn out.” Scott looked over at Stiles from the corner of his eyes with a smirk. “It usually means he’s too tired to do things himself and he wants to distract me—us now, I guess.” Scott pulled Cora closer, kissing her and nuzzling at her jaw.

“It’s fun,” Stiles complained from the floor.

“It is fun,” Scott agreed, kissing Cora’s jaw and guiding her to the dinner table. She tilted her head back and he planted kisses down her neck as well. “It’s even more fun to ignore him and do what you want, but that’s up to you.”

“I like making him frustrated,” Cora whispered, kissing the top of Scott’s head and threading her fingers through his hair. “But I feel like making Scott frustrated would be even better, wouldn’t it, Stiles?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, clapping his hands. “See? It’s going to be a lot of fun. You’ll both like it.”

“No,” Scott said.

“Yes,” Cora said a heartbeat after. She and Scott exchanged glances and she grinned, kissing his jaw. “What do you want me to do first, Stiles?”

“That’s not how the game is played, Cora,” Stiles said as he bounced up and sat on the bed. “It’s a lot like Simon says, only instead of Simon, it’s Stiles. So if I say, Stiles says go play piano, you’d go play piano.”

“Oh,” Cora said, nibbling at Scott’s jaw. Scott looked over at Stiles and grinned, winking. Stiles winked back and grinned at Cora.

“What do you say, Cora?” Stiles asked, leaning forward and rubbing his hands. “You into it?”

“Yeah.” Cora said, pulling away from Scott completely. He made a token argument, reaching his hands out for her and dropping them a second later. “You can start it.” She watched Scott, her eyes lingering on his throat.

“Good.” Stiles grinned and reclined on Derek’s bed, rubbing his ass on it. Cora glared and he stopped. “Stiles says let me rub my ass on your brother’s bed.”

“No.”

Stiles sighed and stayed still. “Stiles says kiss Scott’s cheek.”

Cora leaned forward and pressed her lips to Scott’s cheek. Stiles watched, pressing his hands against the mattress. “Stiles says,” he began as Cora held her position. “Stiles says… put Scott’s panties back on slowly.”

Cora turned and fetched them, her movements smooth and predatory. She picked up the panties, turning back and moving over to Scott. Her hips swayed as she walked and Stiles licked his lips, leaning forward. Scott remained still except for shifting to allow Cora to pull his panties on one leg, and then the other. Cora placed kisses on Scott’s thighs as she moved upward, securing the panties with a snap. Scott’s breath hitched and he moved forward, aiming his head and Cora pulled back.

“Ah,” she said, pressing a finger to Scott’s lips. “Stiles didn’t say.”

“Damn right I didn’t, Scott,” Stiles said. Scott eased back, his eyes locked on Cora’s lips. “Cora, since you were good, Stiles says that you can have a free move for a minute.”

“Oh, good,” Cora said and she kneeled, mouthing Scott through the panties. Scott looked at Stiles and opened and closed his hands. Stiles shook his head and Scott sighed. Halfway through the exhalation it turned into a groan as Cora added her tongue. Her hands squeezed his ass as she mouthed his rapidly erect cock.

“Alright, Stiles says stop,” Stiles said. Cora did, her eyes flicking over to Stiles. “Now, you should kiss Scott.” Cora rose to and her lips were a millimeter from Scott’s unmoving lips when Stiles held up a finger and coughed. “I didn’t say, Stiles says.”

Cora lifted her eyebrows and kissed Scott, tilting his head back and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Stiles watched, mouth slack, as Scott lifted his hands and ran them over her back. One hand slid down to her ass and over it, resting in between her legs. Scott whispered something as Stiles gawked, his control lost; Cora giggled and nodded, opening her legs so Scott could slip a finger into her. She moaned, her hips moving on his finger. He kissed her and they both looked at Stiles as he added another finger and her hips moved faster.

“You two are the worst,” Stiles declared as Cora came, pressing down on Scott’s hand. Scott kissed her through it, and removed his hand, wiping it on the table. They both went back to the bed and dragged Stiles down, kissing his cheeks. Stiles rolled his eyes but slung his arms around them.

“You’re a little small to cuddle with, Stiles,” Cora said before snuggling in anyway. Scott rested his head on Stiles’ chest and staring at him.

“Are we really going to sleep on Derek’s bed, naked?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded, and Cora looked down and made a small sound.

“Maybe we should put a sheet down,” she said and Stiles tightened his arm around her.

“It’s okay,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “He’s rich enough to buy like ten mattresses. Besides, maybe he’ll switch beds with you and we can have this one.”

Cora rolled her eyes and Scott laughed.


End file.
